


Hairclips

by tsumulatte



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, SakuAtsu Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumulatte/pseuds/tsumulatte
Summary: Where Sakusa kiyoomi receives hairclips from an anonymous person everyday.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 13





	Hairclips

**Author's Note:**

> Sakusa receives cute little hairclips on top of his drawer each day. Who could possibly be giving them to him? 
> 
> Only in atsumu pov (sorry not sorry)

***Atsumu pov***

You guys may think I'm crazy and why I'm doing this. But I myself question why I'm doing it too. Here I am, picking and grabbing cute- pastel clips. I held a few as I thought to myself. Omi omi would look very cute if he was wearing these clips. I noticed how his hair grew a little longer, how it brushed past his face when he's on the court. I never understood why he just doesn't get a little trim or maybe just tie his hair back but he always pushed me away when I bring it up. 

After I finished paying I walked out the store carrying a mini bag that was supplied with all of the clips that I bought for him. Hopefully he wears it. Actually who am I kidding. That dude will probably throw them away due to all the germs. But it doesn't hurt to try.. 

I then arrived at our shared dorm. Where the rest of the Msby black jackals have decided to stay. No one was home so I thankfully slipped my slippers on and went to my own room. I placed my bag down while getting ready to shower. My head was then filled in the thoughts of Sakusa wearing the clips. Oh boy I should stop imagining something that won't even happen. I sighed heavily as I turned the water on. Hmm, maybe I should just drop the hairclips in his room secretly. I'm sure he wouldn't want someone like me giving him hairclips. Since he always calls me 'dirty' or a 'filthy germ'. It hurts when he calls me that but I sometimes think it's because he doesn't knows what to say. Sometimes I see him stealing glances at me but I think nothing of it.

Sakusa kiyoomi you will be the death of me one day! I grabbed my hair in annoyance then turned off the water. Wrapping a towel around my waist, I went to my closet and pulled out a white long sleeve turtle neck and some grey sweats. I quickly changed then remembered something. The hairclips! 

I grabbed the bag from my bed that contains the clips as I took each of them out. There were some odd shapes, butterflies, cute hearts and cherries. How cute. I grinned cheekily as I checked the time. 5:30pm. 

Today was our resting day so I shouldn't really expect anyone to be home by now. I quickly stood up and grabbed a few of the hairclips that I bought. I walked out my room and went to Omi omi room. It was clean and tidy. His room smelt just like him. I couldn't help but smile stupidly. "Ughh if only omi omi wasn't such a stupid mean sea urchin." I huffed to myself as I placed the hairclips on his night stand. I doubt you'll wear them. 

**Next day**

HSKSHSK IS HE WEARING THEM?! My eyes were in disbelief as I saw omi at practice, wearing the clips that were pinned to the side of his hair. Omg he looks so cute and soft- I must resist. I looked away quickly so no one would see my blushing mess. 

"Wah you look so cute omi- kun!" Hinata shouts as the rest of the team looks at Sakusa. There eyes were wide as all the attention were on Sakusa. 

"hey hey hey, where did you get those clips?~" Bokuto grins. 

"I didn't get them. They were on my nightstand when I got back to my room. So I don't know who gave them to me but I think they're pretty cute.." Sakusa whispers the last part but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. 

Atsumu heart won't stop pounding. He thinks it's cute so he's actually wearing it?! I screamed internally in the inside. I felt giddy and warm. I shall buy you more then. 

"someone's being awfully quiet" Bokuto says while looking at me with a grin. 

I glared at him as everyone was looking at me and so was Sakusa. Ughh can't you see I just wanna tackle you down to the floor and peck your face all over and say I love you while running my hands in your hair- 

"atsu are you okay? you look a little red" Sakusa deadpans while checking my forehead. I flinched from his touch as he looks at me weirdly. 

"I-im fine." shit. why did I stutter. Stupid atsumu stupid atsumu. I was mentally cursing myself, ignoring how everyone was looking at me weirdly. 

"Alright let's get back to practice." meian said. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like this series. This is my first time writing and publishing my works here in Ao3!!


End file.
